Cacería de medianoche
by Naty Celeste
Summary: Seth pasará una noche de Halloween, en la que conseguirá mucho más que dulces. Advertencia: Lemmon


_**Cacería de medianoche.**_

"_¿Irás a la fiesta de Halloween de los Cullen?"_ pregunté mientras aminoraba la velocidad con la que mis patas tocaban el suelo del oscuro bosque. Solo Caleb se encontraba conmigo. Patrullaríamos juntos hasta que mi turno terminara, aproximadamente en una hora. Técnicamente se trataba de mi primo, pero jamás había tenido demasiada relación con él, hasta que se había unido a la manada, hacía un par de años. Me alegraba ya no ser el más joven del grupo. _"Bromeas, ¿verdad? Estaré atorado aquí toda la maldita noche"_ soltó, y sonreí por la frustración en su tono. Caleb era joven y ansioso, aunque físicamente no aparentaba sus dieciséis años. _"Quizá puedas pasar cuando tu turno termine"_ sugerí al emprender mi camino hacia casa. Pareció desechar la idea, y notaba aquella parte de su mente que se concentraba en rastrear algo interesante. Desde aquel día en que casi debimos enfrentar a los Volturi, los vampiros escaseaban por nuestras tierras, y los únicos aquelarres lo suficientemente estúpidos como para enfrentar a los Cullen, habían evitado nuestro territorio con el objetivo de llegar a ellos sin dificultades.

"_Tenía pensado ir a la fiesta de disfraces del depósito"_ Fruncí el ceño. No tenía ni idea de lo que eso significaba. Caleb puso los ojos en blanco mentalmente. _"Se organiza todos los años en el viejo depósito de la fábrica de calzados abandonada. Lo convierten en una verdadera casa embrujada"_ comentó. _"¿Tú irás con los Cullen?" _agregó después, en parte, para aplacar el tono condescendiente en el que había hablado. Sabía que no debía hablarme de esa manera, pues yo era su superior, el segundo al mando en nuestra pequeña manada. Mi posición merecía respeto, incluso aunque yo jamás lo exigiera.

"_Desde luego"_ respondí. _"Incluso tengo mi disfraz"_ dibujé una imagen mental de la grotesca y poco exacta máscara de lobo hecha de plástico duro, y Caleb rió en respuesta. _"Muy original, nadie ahí sospechará que eres tú" _bromeó. Pero la frase no llegó por completo a mi cabeza. Algo en el aire me distrajo de la pequeña conversación. Un cambio en el ambiente, en la presión.

Un perfume intenso me envolvió, haciendo que fuera imposible pensar en nada más. Una fragancia que jamás había tenido el placer de saborear. Caminé a paso lento, siguiendo aquel rastro, tan distintivo. Uno de los senderos del bosque había aparecido ante mí, y aunque me encontraba a unos diez o quince metros, pude ver al grupo de personas con claridad.

Siete mujeres y dos hombres. Mis sentidos se habían agudizado al punto en el que nada de lo que me rodeaba podía afectarme, salvo ese grupo de personas. Uno de los hombres llevaba de la mano a una de las mujeres, y gruñí por el solo pensar que pudiera ser aquella con tan atractivo aroma.

Tenía que saber cuál de ellas era. Miré con atención sus atuendos. Sin duda se dirigían a una fiesta, pero había algo extraño: las siete mujeres estaban usando exactamente el mismo atuendo. Se trataba de un vestido rojo de una tela suave y brillante, y una capa del mismo color atada a sus cuellos. Una máscara completaba el disfraz, y aunque algunas de ellas la conservaban arriba de sus cabezas, no fui capaz de ver sus miradas. Apostaría mi pata izquierda a que si solo podía mirarlas a los ojos, una de ellas…

"_¡Seth!"_

El grito de Caleb fue fuerte y claro, y comprendí que no era la primera vez que me llamaba. Detuve mis patas en seco y fruncí el ceño cuando noté que me había acercado lentamente hacia el sendero por el que caminaban aquellas personas. Ahora me encontraba a escasos centímetros de la línea de los árboles, acechándolos, a punto de salir a la luz.

"_¿Qué rayos es lo que te sucede?"_ gritó de nuevo, y me encogí ante sus palabras, aunque no quité los ojos del grupo de personas, que ya comenzaba a alejarse.

Miré a mí alrededor en lugar de responder. No era capaz de hablar, incluso aunque fuera a través de nuestra conexión mental. Aquel aroma era demasiado para mis sentidos. Tragué en seco y comencé a caminar de nuevo, siguiéndoles el paso sigilosamente, pero poniendo todo mi empeño en no acercarme demasiado. Tenía que saber a dónde se dirigían. Tenía que saber si lo que sentía tenía una razón. Casi todos ellos hablaban mientras caminaban por el sendero. Todos menos una mujer. Olfateé el aire y deseé poder identificar si era ella. Si se trataba de lo que creía. Si tan solo pudiera ver sus ojos…

El bosque terminó para dar paso a la carretera, y me moví más allá del grupo, para lograr ver a dónde se dirigían. Identifiqué de inmediato el viejo edificio del depósito. Las luces de color azul y verde manchaban la fachada, confiriéndole un aspecto lúgubre, acorde a la fecha. Rogué porque la muchacha volteara y me mirara, pero sabía que no debía desear eso. No debería estar tan ansioso por ser descubierto. Pero no lo hizo. Ninguna de ellas volteó para que pudiera ver sus ojos.

Maldije por lo bajo y sentí a Caleb removerse inquieto en mi mente. Deseaba saber qué sucedía.

"_Necesito abandonar más temprano, ¿crees que estarás bien sin mí?"_ escuché uno a uno los pensamientos que se asomaban por su mente: ninguno demostraba agrado por el hecho de que lo subestimara. Sabía lo que se sentía eso, así que me corregí antes de que pudiera contestar.

"_¿Puedes cubrirme el resto de mi turno?"_ Asintió con la cabeza y lo sentí corriendo más rápido, acelerando el paso entre los árboles, internado en el corazón del bosque. Era su manera de demostrarme que ya no era un niño, y yo lo sabía.

Deseé poder salir de fase y entrar en ese mismo momento, pero solo traía mis pantalones, atados a mi pata trasera, y no parecía la clase de lugar en la que me dejarían entrar medio desnudo, y sin un disfraz.

Analicé la situación por un segundo. Necesitaba volver a casa y vestirme antes de regresar aquí e intentar colarme en la fiesta.

"_Mi invitación está sobre mi cama"_ me sobresalté al escuchar a Caleb, que se había mantenido callado durante mis cavilaciones. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo. Era mucho más astuto de lo que le dábamos crédito. _"Puedes apostarlo" _gruñó, y luego volvió a concentrarse en el bosque. O al menos eso aparentaba.

"_Gracias"_ murmuré justo antes de comenzar a correr en dirección a las casas de la reserva. Estaba a menos de cinco kilómetros, así que no me tomó mucho llegar hasta allí. Entré por la ventana de mi cuarto para acortar camino. No había tiempo que perder. Si ella se marchaba antes de que pudiera regresar y ver sus ojos, tenía por seguro que me volvería loco. Tomé una camiseta de encima de la silla, donde conservaba la mayoría, y la única sudadera limpia del closet.

No me molesté en ponerme zapatos, y me dirigí a la puerta. Antes de llegar, me detuve y retrocedí para tomar la máscara que había dejado sobre mi cama, la que había preparado para ir a la fiesta que Alice había organizado. Tendría que disculparme con ella luego, por no poder asistir, pero estaba seguro de que lo comprendería.

Salí y tomé las llaves de mi auto al pasar junto a la mesa de la cocina. Aunque tenía algo más que hacer antes de poder conducir hasta allá. Salí de casa y me dirigí a la de Caleb. Una vez más, opté por entrar por la ventana del cuarto, aunque esta vez se debía a que quería evitar tener que darle explicaciones a mi tía. Tomé la tarjeta que descansaba sobre su cama y volví a salir sin hacer el menor ruido. Era una suerte para mí que las personas de la reserva no se molestaran en cosas como cerrar sus ventanas o trabar sus puertas.

Para cuando llegué al edificio, habían pasado menos de quince minutos. Me bajé del auto y olfateé el aire. Solo había un rastro del aroma que me llamaba. Solo uno. Lo que significaba que aún no se había marchado. Un poco de la presión de mi pecho se alivió, y volví a respirar casi con normalidad. Me acerqué a la puerta y le entregué mi invitación al encargado de la entrada. Me miró con el ceño fruncido por un segundo, y yo levanté la máscara que llevaba en la mano, mostrándole que tenía mi disfraz. Continuó mirándome hasta que me puse la máscara, para taparme luego con la capucha de mi sudadera, y se apartó de mi camino después de eso. Agradecí al cielo no haber tenido que quitarlo por la fuerza. Nada ni nadie, me hubiera impedido entrar en ese lugar, esa noche.

Pero a pesar de mi determinación, mi esperanza se fue al caño en el momento mismo en que entré en el edificio. La sobrecarga en mis sentidos fue absoluta. El aire estaba impregnado de humo, las luces titilaban en una manera enfermiza, y todo cuanto me rodeaba se veía aplacado por el incesante tamborileo de la música. Definitivamente, esto estaba muy alejado de mi zona de comodidad. El humo y la máscara hacían que casi no pudiera olfatear el aire correctamente, y eso me ponía nervioso: ¿cómo demonios se suponía que iba a encontrarla?

Comencé a caminar sin rumbo, mirando a mí alrededor. La situación era incluso peor de lo que pensaba. Desde donde estaba podía ver al menos a doce chicas con aquella extraña capa de brillante color rojo. Por un segundo pensé en los Volturi, y se me puso la carne de gallina, pero me tranquilicé repitiéndome a mí mismo que los Volturi jamás se meterían en un lugar como ese. Y si lo hubieran hecho, el hedor sería insoportablemente inconfundible.

Me acerqué a una de las muchachas, pero cuando toqué su brazo para que volteara, una máscara cubría su rostro. Una máscara extraña, con ojos rasgados, una sonrisa petrificada y unos bigotes negros sobre los labios. Pensé rápidamente en algo que decir, algo que hiciera que quitara su máscara y descubriera sus ojos. Las rendijas por las que se suponía que uno viera eran demasiado estrechas como para que pudiera ver a través de ellas sin acercarme demasiado.

- Lo siento, estoy buscando a alguien –grité, para que me escuchara por encima del sonido de la música. Ella negó con la cabeza y volvió a bailar con el grupo con el que se encontraba. Tenía que pensar en algo mejor que eso, o pasaría toda la noche intentando que aquellas mujeres quitaran sus disfraces para poder verlas a los ojos.

¿Estaría perdiendo la cabeza? Tan solo había sentido su aroma, y ya estaba completamente seguro de lo que sucedería si lograra hallarla en ese mar de personas… y entonces lo comprendí. Llevé a mi nariz la mano con la que había tocado a la muchacha, y olfateé mis dedos. Un perfume tan intenso como el de la muchacha que había estado en el sendero, no podía confundirse fácilmente.

Así que un plan comenzó a trazarse dentro de mi cabeza. Caminaría por el local pretendiendo buscar a alguien, o dirigirme a algún lugar en especial, y me acercaría lo suficiente para olfatear a aquellas mujeres. Quité mi máscara, dejándola descansar encima de mi cabeza, y comencé a caminar de nuevo, abriéndome paso con cuidado entre la multitud, y procurando disimular cuando torcía la cabeza para oler a algunas de las mujeres. ¿Por qué diablos tenían que estar todas vestidas de la misma maldita forma? ¿Qué aquello no iba en contra del sentido de una fiesta de disfraces?

Gruñí por lo bajo cuando la muchacha de cabello castaño olió como a cigarrillos, y luego de nuevo cuando otra olió como a alcohol. Comencé a perder las esperanzas luego de la novena mujer. La música me taladraba los oídos, y las luces confundían a las mujeres que ya había inspeccionado con aquellas a las que no. Nunca había pensado en lo que una sobrecarga de estímulos podía hacerle a mis sentidos, mucho más desarrollados que los de un humano común; pero no me gustaba en lo más mínimo. Me sentía como si estuviera atrapado en una pesadilla, buscando desesperadamente una salida, sin ser capaz de encontrarla.

Me acerqué a la barra para marcar un punto de partida. Aunque las personas se movían sin cesar, tenía que tener un lugar de referencia. Decidí ir hacia la derecha, inspeccionando con sutileza a aquellas mujeres de capa roja, pero después de unos minutos más, los aromas comenzaron a repetirse. Estaba oliendo de nuevo a las mismas mujeres, sin detectar la coincidencia antes de haberlo hecho ya. Era la tercera vez que olía a la muchacha que había comido anchoas y había intentado disfrazar el olor con una goma de mascar de menta.

No tenía manera de saber dónde podría encontrarse. El humo comenzó a marearme, y noté hasta qué punto estaba acostumbrado al aire limpio del bosque. No podía rendirme, jamás lo haría, pero tenía que alejarme, aunque fuera por un segundo. Me coloqué en el comienzo de un pasillo que llevaba a una puerta con un letrero que leía "Solo personal autorizado", y respiré más tranquilo. Oculto como estaba, al menos el aire era menos denso. Apoyé la espalda en la pared e intenté relajar mis brazos, que se encontraban increíblemente tensos. Dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiré profundamente un par de veces, intentando calmarme. No podía dejar que el pánico se adueñara de mí. Si no la encontraba esa noche, continuaría buscando, la hallaría tarde o temprano, incluso si tenía que averiguar la lista de invitados de la fiesta y visitar casa por casa hasta hacerlo.

Volví a tomar aire, y mi mano se movió sin que le diera una orden consciente, antes incluso de saber por qué lo hacía. Sentí la suave tela en mis dedos al tiempo que identificaba el olor como _suyo_. Aferré la tela apenas un segundo antes de que ésta se deslizara fuera de mis dedos e inspeccioné a la muchacha con cuidado. Estaba seguro de que era una de las de aquel grupo. Llevaba una capa con capucha, que cubría su cabello, y cuando volteó a mirar en dónde se había atascado la tela, sólo pude ver la inquietante máscara que la mayoría de las mujeres del lugar llevaban.

- Hola -saludé, acercándome y elevando la voz de nuevo, para que pudiera oírme por encima del sonido de la música.

Ella inclinó su cuerpo hacia el mío y su perfume me envolvió de tal manera que tuve que hacer un esfuerzo enorme para no pegar mi nariz a su cuello.

- ¿Nos conocemos? –gritó. Su voz se destacó sin dificultades entre la música, incluso aunque ésta ahogaba todos los demás sonidos.

- No, pero me gustaría que así fuera –solté, siendo demasiado sincero, demasiado impulsivo. Temí que ella se apartara, pero en lugar de eso, inclinó la cabeza y supuse que me estaba mirando, inspeccionándome. Movió su mano con lentitud hasta apoyarla sobre la mía, y solo entonces noté que aún aferraba su capa. Era un idiota. Solté la tela, pensando que eso era lo que me indicaba, pero ella tomó mi mano con un firme apretón. Su piel era suave, y mi cabeza dio vueltas de solo sentir ese pequeño contacto.

- Keyra –se presentó, y sonreí en respuesta.

- Seth –respondí, y ella asintió y soltó mi mano con deliberada lentitud. Deseé poder ver su expresión, pero esa maldita máscara no me dejaba ver nada de su rostro. Me mordí el labio e intenté entablar una conversación-. ¿Eres de por aquí?

Negó con la cabeza.

- Soy de Seattle, estoy aquí visitando a una prima –maldición. No quería que fuera de otra ciudad-. ¿Y tú?

- Nacido y crecido –respondí, irguiéndome. Por alguna razón, mi instinto me obligaba a cuadrar los hombros e intentar aparentar ser incluso más grande de lo que era. Comprendí que quería que ella pensara que era fuerte. Quería ser invencible a sus ojos.

Ella se movió, y noté que llevaba un trago en su mano izquierda. Un vaso alto y de vidrio con un líquido amarillo y rosa. Por un segundo pensé que levantaría su máscara para beber, pero llevaba un sorbete, y todo lo que hizo fue deslizar la punta bajo el plástico, para que llegara a sus labios.

Cuando volvió a hablar, mi mandíbula parecía trabada en su lugar.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? –preguntó.

- Veintitrés -era la primera vez en mi vida que tenía casi la edad que aparentaba-. ¿Y tú?

- Veintiuno –sonreí, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella me ofreció el vaso que llevaba.

Tomé un sorbo a través de la pajilla, y un escalofrío me recorrió la columna vertebral cuando noté el sabor de sus labios en ella. Mi mano se tensó de tal manera, que el vidrio estalló en mi puño, cortando todo a su paso.

Maldije por lo bajo y Keyra se desesperó, moviendo sus manos a mi alrededor mientras yo intentaba reponerme de la sorpresa y actuar con rapidez. Volteé lejos de ella, medio inclinado para esconder mis manos mientras quitaba un vidrio de mi palma derecha. Sin el obstáculo, sanaría en cuestión de segundos.

- ¿Estás bien? –la escuché gritar. Volteé de nuevo y asentí con la cabeza.

- Sí, no te preocupes -el dolor ya comenzaba a remitir, pero escondí mis manos detrás de mi espalda para evitar que las viera. Ella negó con la cabeza y me tomó del brazo izquierdo para arrastrarme hacia la puerta que había al final de aquel estrecho y corto corredor.

Abrió la puerta y me empujó dentro antes de entrar ella también. Era un armario con suplementos de limpieza y unos cuantos cajones llenos de botellas vacías. Mi corazón se aceleró y restregué frenéticamente la palma de mi mano en contra de mis jeans, para limpiar la sangre que podía sentir en ella.

- Déjame ver –sonaba como una orden, y no planeaba desobedecerla.

- En serio estoy bien –respondí al tiempo que ponía mi mano frente a ella, para que pudiera verla.

Recé porque el corte hubiera tenido tiempo de cicatrizar lo suficiente como para que no lo notara, y por haber quitado toda la sangre.

Frunció el ceño y tomó mi mano entre las suyas para acercarla a su rostro. Examinándola por un lado y por el otro, hasta que estuvo segura de que no había nada de malo en ella. Yo solo podía concentrarme en su cercanía, y en lo mucho que podía sentir su perfume en aquel espacio tan pequeño, iluminado por una luz pálida y tenue que parecía encenderse al detectar movimiento, y una ventana que permanecía bloqueada por una estantería de metal.

Supuse que ella también había notado nuestra proximidad, porque cuando levantó el rostro hacia mí, se quedó completamente inmóvil. De pronto me sentí como un cazador de nuevo, un cazador que por fin había alcanzado a su presa. Moví mi mano con deliberada lentitud, con intención de no asustarla.

Puse mis dedos en el borde del plástico de aquella máscara y empujé hacia arriba para quitársela. Ella no hizo ningún intento de detenerme, sino que permaneció muy quieta, hasta que descubrí por completo su rostro. Y entonces pude ver sus ojos, y supe que había tenido razón al seguirla. Jamás había sabido nada con tanta certeza en toda mi vida: ella estaba destinada a mí… y yo le pertenecería por completo el resto de mis días.

Me estremecí, y el silencio se prolongó entre nosotros. Podía sentir la tensión en el aire, pero no olía miedo. No había renuencia en su perfume, ni tampoco en sus ojos. Solté la máscara, dejándola caer al piso para poder rozar el costado de su mejilla con el dorso de mis dedos.

Era la mujer más hermosa que había visto en toda mi vida. Su rostro se veía sonrojado por la cercanía de la máscara, eso le daba un aspecto adorable, y sus labios carnosos me llamaban como nunca creí que fuera posible.

Sus ojos, de un profundo azul, parecían contener todos los tonos de los mares, el océano y el cielo, todos acumulados en aquel pequeño espacio. Pero el azul no hacía nada por opacar la calidez de su mirada, tan profunda como confundida. Podía ver en su expresión que no comprendía lo que había sucedido. Nadie podía tener tanta compatibilidad, tanta química como la había en un enlace entre un lobo y su impronta. Y sabía que ella había notado esa conexión también. Incluso aunque no fuera capaz de comprenderla.

Pasó casi un minuto entero antes de que pudiera moverme. Ella se veía como un sueño con aquel vestido, como si se tratara de la más hermosa de las ilusiones. Una que desaparecería en cuanto recobrara la cordura, y que al desvanecerse, destruiría hasta la más pequeña parte de mi corazón.

Me mordí el labio, pensando en lo que sucedería si me acercaba y simplemente la besaba, pero luego aclaré mi garganta y me alejé un paso, todo lo que me permitía el tamaño del closet. Actuando en contra de todos y cada uno de mis instintos, puse una de mis manos en el picaporte de la puerta.

- Será mejor que salgamos –murmuré, pero ella frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó, y por su expresión, noté que las palabras habían escapado de sus labios sin que ella planeara decirlas. Sonreí ante el rubor de sus mejillas y decidí ser totalmente sincero.

- Porque planeo besarte, y no quiero que pienses que te arrastré aquí para violarte o algo así –aquel rubor se intensificó, pero una sonrisa se asomó por sus labios. Comencé a abrir la puerta, pero ella apoyó su mano en la madera, cerrándola de nuevo. La miré con curiosidad.

- Fui _yo_ quien te arrastró a _ti_ hasta aquí –espetó, con un tono que vagaba entre lo sensual y lo desafiante. Miré su mano sin poder creerlo, y luego a sus labios de nuevo.

- Deberías saber que si intentas abusarte de mí, gritaré –bromeé, devolviéndole la sonrisa y deshaciendo el paso que me había alejado.

- Nadie va a creerte, tengo muy buena reputación –replicó. Reí y me acerqué unos centímetros más, haciendo que mi cuerpo rozara el suyo, y dejando mi boca a un par de centímetros de la suya.

- Pues entonces haz conmigo lo que gustes –murmuré. Mi corazón golpeaba contra mi pecho con dolorosa fuerza, y la adrenalina corría por mis venas cuando ella se estiró para rozar sus labios con los míos. Colé una de mis manos debajo de su capa, y rocé la suave tela de su vestido con mis dedos para atraerla hacia mí.

Le había dado a mi presa la oportunidad de escapar, pero el que no la hubiera aceptado estaba volviéndome loco. Mordí su labio inferior y profundicé el beso, atrayéndola hacia mí mientras ella colocaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Quité la molesta máscara de su cabeza cuando mi rostro chocó contra ella, y la dejé caer a un lado de nosotros. Apreté mi puño en la tela de su capa y deseé quitársela también, pero no quería asustarla. No podía dejar que pensara que era un pervertido a quien no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Quité mis manos de su cuerpo, por el bien de mi cordura, y apoyé ambas a cada lado de mi cuerpo, una en la puerta, y la otra sobre una repisa metálica con productos de limpieza. Pero no dejé de besarla, aunque intenté mostrarme lo más calmado que me era posible. Incluso despegué mi cuerpo del suyo, en un esfuerzo porque no notara lo mucho que me provocaba. Lo mucho que deseaba arrojar la caballerosidad por la ventana.

Ella se alejó unos centímetros, su respiración agitada golpeando mi rostro y haciendo que me fuera difícil pensar. Aclaró su garganta antes de hablar, mirando a mi mano, que mantenía aferrada con fuerza a la repisa.

- ¿En serio quieres salir? –musitó sin aliento. La música nos llegaba distorsionada, y en un volumen mucho más bajo de lo que se percibía afuera, pero de todos modos la hubiera escuchado de no haber sido así. Sabía que sería capaz de escuchar su voz aunque me hablara desde el otro extremo del mundo. Solté el aire en una carcajada muda.

- No.

- ¿Entonces qué te sucede? –negué con la cabeza y volví a acercar mis labios a los suyos, aunque continué dejando mi cuerpo en su lugar. No tenía idea de qué responderle sin que pensara que era un idiota.

Puso ambas manos en mi rostro y lamió mis labios mientras me besaba de nuevo, pegando su cuerpo al mío en la más exquisita de las formas, sentía sus pechos presionados en contra del mío, y su cadera rozándose en contra de mi erección. Un gruñido profundo se escapó de mi pecho cuando el lobo en mí tomó el control de la situación. Mis manos volaron a su cintura, apretándola en contra de mi cuerpo al tiempo que daba un paso hacia adelante, llevándola conmigo para acorralarla en contra de la pared.

Ella jadeó por la sorpresa, pero no hizo nada por detenerme, así que continué besándola, exigiendo más y más de su boca con el correr de los segundos. Ya no tenía ningún control sobre mis manos, que se paseaban por la tela de su vestido, subiendo desde su muslo hasta su cintura.

Una de ellas rozó su cuello, y se mantuvo a un lado de él mientras mi boca bajaba por la sedosa piel del otro lado, lamiendo todo lo que estaba a mi alcance. Ella dejó escapar un excitante gemido, uno que hizo que la piel se me erizara, y mis instintos gritaran que le quitara la ropa y la volviera mía ahí mismo.

Bajé la mano que mantenía en su cuello y rocé uno de sus pechos por encima de la tela resbaladiza de su vestido. Su falta de objeciones me animó a tocarlo con más libertad, dejando que mi mano se deleitara a voluntad, presionándolo, para luego pellizcar su pezón con suavidad a través de la tela.

Ella enredó deslizó sus dedos por el corto cabello de mi nuca, y flexionó una de sus piernas para pegarla en contra de mi cadera. Yo continué bajando mis labios por su cuello, lamiendo y besando su clavícula. Tiré del cordón que ataba su capa en un moño, y usé mi otra mano para alejarla de la pared, permitiendo que la tela cayera detrás de su cuerpo. En respuesta, ella coló sus manos entre nuestros cuerpos y bajó la cremallera de mi sudadera. Se alejó solo un poco, volviendo a apoyarse en la pared para ser capaz de colar sus manos debajo de la molesta tela, quitándola mientras deslizaba sus manos por mis hombros y rozaba mis brazos. Mis músculos de mis brazos se tensaron sentir su piel en la mía, que parecía calentarse más y más con cada caricia.

Creí que me consumiría de un momento a otro, así que hice cuanto pude para aliviar el ardor que me atormentaba de la forma más increíble y deliciosa: me presioné contra su cuerpo aún más, flexionando su pierna en contra del costado de mi cadera y pegando mi erección a su bajo vientre. Quería que supiera lo que me provocara. Que fuera consciente de lo que estaba desatando sobre sí misma. Que comprendiera que si continuaba de esa manera, pronto ya no habría vuelta atrás.

Pero mi presa no se sobresaltó como esperaba que lo hiciera, sino todo lo contrario. Jadeó en contra de mi boca, y yo bajé mis labios de nuevo a su cuello, deslizándolos sin contenerme hacia abajo, rozando su clavícula y llegando a la parte superior de uno de sus pechos. Lamí lo que sobresalía por el escote del vestido, y luego bajé la tela para dejar al descubierto su sostén. Llevaba uno rojo, del encaje más sensual que pudiera haberme imaginado.

Rocé mi lengua en contra del encaje, sintiendo la excitante forma en que su pezón se endurecía entre mis labios cuando lo atrapé entre ellos y tiré de él suavemente. Cuando moví mi cabeza hacia su otro pecho, ella dejó caer los breteles del vestido por sus brazos. La tela de la parte superior de la prenda se amontonó en su cintura, y yo gruñí de nuevo en respuesta. Estaba volviéndome loco.

Sus manos se colaron por debajo de la tela de mi camiseta, rozando la piel de mi espalda, y me alejé unos cuantos centímetros cuando comprendí lo que buscaba. Quitó la prenda por encima de mi cabeza, y bajó la vista por mi cuerpo, pero yo no volví a acercarme. En lugar de eso, me alejé un paso, apoyando mis manos en la pared detrás de ella, a ambos lados de su cabeza.

- Tu turno –espeté con la voz ronca. Una sonrisa pícara se asomó por sus labios cuando recogió su cabello, haciéndolo a un lado con expresión inocente. Volteó para que pudiera bajar el cierre en la parte trasera de su vestido. Lo bajé con tanta delicadeza como me fue posible, y me deleité con su cuerpo cuando la tela cayó al piso, luego de rozar las sedosas curvas de su cuerpo a su paso.

Llevaba unas bragas rojas de encaje, que hacían juego con su sostén, y no pude evitar pegar mi cuerpo al suyo, poniendo una de mis manos en su cintura, y la otra en su vientre, para apretarla contra mí. Sentir mi pecho pegado a su espalda y mi erección presionando en su trasero hizo que la respiración se me cortara. Pero ya no era aire lo que me hacía falta. Simplemente necesitaba hacerla mía. Ella sería todo lo que me mantendría con vida a partir de esa noche.

Subí una de mi mano desde su vientre hasta su pecho, y jugué con él, arrancando un sensual gemido de su garganta. Inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, y me incliné para saborear su cuello. Sabía a sal y miel al mismo tiempo.

Desabroché su sostén y lo quité, pero no creí que fuera consciente de ello. Tampoco pareció alterarse cuando comencé a jugar con la tela de sus bragas, tirando de ella, indicándole que sería lo próximo en desaparecer.

Me alejé para mirar su cuerpo mientras deslizaba mis manos entre la tela y su piel, a ambos lados de su cadera. Era la criatura más sensual que había visto en toda mi vida. Flexioné mis piernas lentamente, para ser capaz de rozar sus piernas con mis manos mientras quitaba sus bragas.

El femenino y tentador olor que me envolvió, prueba su excitación, hizo que la cabeza me diera vueltas, y que no pudiera evitar llevar mi rostro a su trasero y dejar un camino de besos mientras subía desde él hasta su espalda, hasta llegar a su nuca. Volví a besar su cuello al tiempo que bajaba mi mano por la parte delantera de su cuerpo, internando mis dedos en los rizos de su entrepierna. Gruñí como el lobo que era cuando bajé más allá y comprobé la húmeda calidez que me esperaba.

La tomé del brazo para voltearla, acorralándola contra la pared de nuevo, y sus manos volaron a la cremallera de mi pantalón. Apoyé mis manos en la pared una vez más, para estarme quieto, y agradecí internamente por no haber tenido que quitarlo yo, pues en el estado en el que me encontraba, era probable que lo hiciera trizas.

Dejé escapar el aire que guardaba en mis pulmones cuando sentí desaparecer la molesta tela que me aprisionaba. No acostumbraba llevar ropa interior, así que ella demoró un segundo en notar que ya no había nada entre nosotros. Le sonreí con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras me miraba, asimilando ese hecho. Notando que estaba completamente a mi merced, sin comprender que era yo quien estaría a su merced por el resto de mis días.

Solo le tomó un segundo reponerse y volver al juego. Apoyé mi frente en la curva de su hombro cuando sentí sus manos en mi espalda, y su pierna flexionándose en contra de mi cadera de nuevo. Podía sentir su centro llamándome. Me acerqué a ella, rozándome en contra de su entrada, tentándola. La sentí besando mi cuello, lamiendo mi piel y haciendo que se erizara. De alguna forma, ella sabía que eso provocaría que no pudiera seguir con el juego.

Alejé mi rostro solo lo suficiente para apoyar mi frente contra la suya, al tiempo que forzaba a su pierna a flexionarse aún más en contra de mi cuerpo y me apoyaba justo en la húmeda entrada de su centro. Cerró los ojos cuando comencé a presionar, hundiéndome en ella poco a poco, provocando que se estremeciera. Bajé mi mano libre por su cuerpo y la apoyé en la contracara de su rodilla, indicándole que la subiera también. Cuando lo hizo, la presioné contra la pared para mantenerla en su lugar, fundiéndome más en ella con el movimiento.

Jadeó sin aire, y abrió los ojos para mirarme cuando hice más presión, empujado por la calidez y la humedad que me rodeaban. Me mordí el labio al leer la excitación en su mirada, que me suplicaba que no me apartara.

Comencé a moverme un segundo después, cuando supe que ya se había acostumbrado a mí presencia en su cuerpo. La sentía deliciosamente estrecha y caliente a mí alrededor, y eso hacía que me fuera difícil pensar con claridad.

Me moví lentamente, saliendo de su cuerpo casi completamente cada vez que me alejaba, para luego volver a hundirme en ella, procurando que sintiera cada centímetro de la excitación que me provocaba. Pero luego de un minuto, mientras me presionaba contra su cuerpo, Keyra clavó sus uñas en mi espalda, y enredó sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera. Fue entonces cuando comencé movimientos más cortos y rápidos, clavándome en ella con toda la fuerza que creí que podría soportar.

Ella soltó el más hermoso de los gemidos, y supe que debía continuar de esa manera. Podía sentir que ella estaba perdiendo la cabeza tanto como yo. Entretuve una de mis manos en su pecho, apretándolo y pellizcando su pezón, ya más que rígido, ansiando cualquier tipo de contacto. Cuando envolví su seno con mi mano y apreté con fuerza, Keyra dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, y gritó mi nombre con el más sensual de los tonos. Ese sonido quedaría por siempre grabado en mi memoria.

Sin poder evitarlo, aceleré el ritmo y aumenté la fuerza con que la penetraba, arrancando jadeos de su dulce boca y haciendo que su trasero se apretara aún más contra la pared.

Sus uñas arañaron mis hombros de nuevo, justo cuando la sentía estrechándose a mi alrededor. Los músculos de su cuello se tensaron al tiempo que el más provocador gemido salía de su tentadora boca.

La imagen de su placer me arrastró con ella. Me corrí con el orgasmo más intenso que había sentido en toda mi vida, moviéndome más lentamente en contra de su cuerpo para prolongar la sensación de ambos.

Me tomó varios segundos recordar que debía respirar, y un par de minutos más, lograr que mi respiración se calmara aunque fuera un poco. Me alegraba notar que Keyra no estaba en mejores condiciones.

Me alejé muy lentamente, y un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando me retiré de su cuerpo. Necesitaba sentir su calor abrazándome de nuevo, en todos los sentidos que pudiera tener esa frase. Planté un corto beso en sus labios y apoyé una vez más mis manos en la pared, a los lados de su cabeza.

Ella demoró un segundo más en abrir los ojos, y cuando lo hizo, se mordió el labio con tentadora sensualidad.

- Creo que debí haber imaginado que un lobo se comportaría de esa manera –soltó, y yo fruncí el ceño, sin comprender a qué se refería. Ella subió su mano por mi rostro, hasta llegar a la parte de arriba de mi cabeza. Con lentitud, quitó la máscara que aún continuaba ahí, y me la mostró. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

- Pues no debiste vestirte de rojo. Todo el mundo sabe que los lobos perseguimos a las mujeres que caminan por el bosque vestidas de ese color –repliqué, imprimiendo a mi voz un tono un poco más grave del que normalmente tenía. Ella sonrió con una expresión pícara colándose en su expresión.

- Lo tendré en cuenta –murmuró, y luego deslizó su lengua por sus labios, humedeciéndolos. Me acerqué para besarla una vez más, pero luego escuché la música de fuera deteniéndose.

- Larguémonos de aquí. Podemos salir por la ventana –propuse. Mi voz sonaba rasposa de nuevo.

- ¿A dónde quieres ir?

- A mi casa. Puede que la noche haya terminado, pero aún no hemos jugado a dulce o travesura.


End file.
